It is known to display photographs or cards from a stand. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. D460,273 (Hennick) teaches a free-standing mobile/stand having a plurality of curved metal arcs from which photographs can be hung. Unfortunately, the stand and the arcs are integral, that is, each respective arc is a continuation of a vertical piece which is a continuation of a piece forming the base of Hennick's unit. This “unibody” construction limits the number of arc units than can be reasonably deployed (Hennick shows only six). This in turn limits the number of photographs that can be displayed. The “unibody” construction also results in a rather heavy and awkward device. Also, Hennick shows photographs hanging from the ends of the arcs. Unfortunately, this is a rather specialized arrangement. For example, it appears that special holders with special chain attaching means are needed. Thus, it appears to be difficult for a user to easily change the items being displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,940 Nimry teaches a device for holding game cards. Unfortunately, Nimry's device is arranged to show cards only in one direction, is not meant for display purposes, and holds a rather small number of cards. In short, Nimry is not intended to or suitable for displaying photographs or other types of cards. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,374 (Boodram) teaches a family tree display. This display is very specialized and requires special “branches” and special picture holders. Boodram is only intended to show genealogically related photographs and is not intended to or suitable for the general display of photographs and cards.
Thus, there is a long-felt need to provide a device for displaying photographs and cards that allows a user to display a large number of photographs and cards, to easily and quickly add or remove photographs and cards from the device, is well-adapted for general use, does not require specialized pieces to hang the photographs and cards, and engenders a graceful and aesthetically pleasing presentation.